Samudaya
Samudaya is a tribe from Survivor: Samsara. Their colour is Orange. | tribenameorigin = One of the four noble truths of Buddhism; the origin of suffering is through desire | tribetype = Starting Tribe | dayformed = Day 1 | opponents = | status = Active | challenges = 4 | lowestplacingmember = Jack (24/24) | highestplacingmember = Gavin (6/24) | insigniaimage = | flagimage = SamudayaFlag.jpg | buffimage = S10Samudaya.png }} Starting Members * Drew R., from , played a quiet game until his alliance lost the numbers and his idol was revealed to the tribe, Drew became the 2nd victim of the Kuyen pagonging. * Gavin, from , A behind the seen strategist, however he was too behind the seen for his tribemates to give him credit for anything, coining the joke, "Gavin did nothing". * Jack, from , A prominent strategist from Anjouan, he held an idol for the majority of the game but didn't see his blindside coming causing him to leave with his unplayed idol. * Jon, from , had many feuds with Johnny Poteet and was taken out in the first Joint Tribal Council. * Luke, from , An extremely strong social and strategic player, however his betrayal of Hayze caused him to rally for Nate in the jury and flip a few jury votes against Luke and Will put the nail in Luke's coffin when he voted for Nate thinking Luke had it in the bag. * Pac, from , Remembered for starting of the one biggest and most iconic fights in JPORG history against AJ and winning final immunity causing the Trip Aces to turn against eachother. Swapped Tribes * Aren, from , memorable for his funny personality, but was cut early when Luis and Tadd betrayed him. * Jay, from , the first player voted out of Storfjord due to Daniel playing an idol on Cole and the Black Pearl making him a target. * Joe, from , forged one of the most iconic votes in the history of JPORG, but was soon voted out for being untrustworthy. * Linus, from , Infamous for talking to Roxy after she won Final Immunity causing his removal from the jury. * McCloud, , memorable for his partnership with Sam which caused many of his tribemates to lose their respect for his game. * Nick, from , Considered too Game-botty by Sam and McCloud causing them to vote to send him home early. * Ryan, from , Played an interesting game but was taken out early due to a Hidden Immunity Idol play by AJ. 2nd Swapped Tribes * Cole, from , memorable for having an idol played on him during the first tribal council of the season and being tricked by Izzy into not playing his Quickie causing his downfall. * David, from , Considered a "Game-Bot" but was put into the minority early due to Mataniko's weakness and the Prisoner of War Twist, he managed to reach the Final 7 where the Cursed Pearl took him down. * Drew B., from , An interesting strategist who was cut early by the majority alliance. * Drew R. * Felix, from , the first player voted out of Turmoil due to his illness affecting his activity. * Gavin * Jay * Joe Trivia * Samudaya is the first tribe in JPORG history to retain none of its previous members after a swap.